


Dozing Off

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, but i couldnt sleep without typing it out lol, i didnt beta this at all or even capitalize their names, im lazy, its gen, miyagi fang karate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: Just the shortest little ol fic fer ya
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dozing Off

Johnny and Daniel were sitting on daniels couch one evening working on lesson plans for myagi fang karate. Johnny looked over to daniel with a question on his lips that died unceremoniously when he saw his fellow sensei. Daniel had dozed off, a foot kicked up on johnnys thigh and his clipboard face down on his chest. Johnny smirked at the soft sleeping face of LaRusso. 

Johnny felt the ache of a long days work wearing on him and laid his head against the back of the sofa. 

Johnny wasnt sure how long he had dozed off on the couch but he was brought out of his snooze by the sensation of fingers running thru his hair. 

He cracked an eye just in time to catch a glimpse of Amanda smirking at him as she walked away down the hall. 

He glanced over to daniel who now had both feet up on johnny's thigh, and was snoring gently. 

Johnny felt his heart swell as he slipped back into his light sleep. 


End file.
